the girl at the Dojo
by FrostPhantom14
Summary: OK so Jay was complaining nonstop to Christine that she needs to stop calling Nya mom, so they devise a plan for Christine to get lost in Ninjago City, then a woman named Sapphire Colette will help her home, and fall in love with her dad, BTW, the name Colette came from mlpNinjago, R&R!
1. lost then found

Well hi, I got a pm asking me if I would make a sequel to, "Cole and Christine" one of my oc's will make an appearance, yay!

Disclaimer- i do not own ninjago, just the oc's! Enjoy!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well ever since Christine was kidnapped by the Serpentine then sacrificed herself, cause little do the rest know, she knew if anyone tried to protect her, they would have the same fate as her real parents, so when Lloyd hit the ship she pretended she lost her balance and fell out of the ship, before she fell she seen Pithore had Cole, she knew she had to act fast so she sacrificed herself for Cole, but happy! Her Draco Spinjitzu had saved her, okay this is long, well now she's taking the the Nya mom thing a little far, Jay has jealousy consuming,

Jay- Christine, why do you call Nya mom?

Christine- Uncle Jay I thought we talked about this, next time me and Cole go for supplies I'll through the lost girl act.

Jay- I know, but it's taking to long.

As if on cue Cole came in,

Cole- Christine, come on we have to go to Ninjago City for supplies.

Christine-coming Daddy, told ya, Mr. impatient.

Jay- but you.. but who... but how...

Christine ran to Cole

Cole- what's up with moter-mouth?

Christine- he's just going through some things.

Cole- okay, is this something I should know about?

Christine- probly not.

Cole- hmm, well Ninjago City isn't far, want me to carry you the rest of the way?

Christine- do you wanna carry me?

Cole- your my little girl of course I do.

Christine- okay *climbs onto Cole* ready.

Cole- okay, let's go!

The trip to Ninjago City was short, mainly cause Cole is strong and fast, they had all the supplies,

Cole-well that was fun, Christine you've been quiet are you **turns around**seen she was gone* okay?! CHRISTINE! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Little did Cole know is that Jay and Christine's plan was coming together as planned.

Christine herd Cole shouting her name

Christine- sorry dad, but I'm tired of Jay complaining.

She hid behindbuilding until Cole left to go drop off the supplies,.

Christine-okay this is going to be the ennd of Jay complaining, ahem,

She dirtys her clothes and face a little, then starts crying, she cried and cried for about 30 min, then a young woman noticed Christine then rushed to her.

Sappire- oh, don't cry little girl, are you lost, where's your parents.

Christine- *sniffle*I...i... think my dad went home thinking I w..was with him *sniffle*

Sapphire- well, I'll take you home, who's your dad,maybe I know him.

Christine- *sniffle* C...Cole Bl...Blacksmith *sniffle*

Sapphire- okay, so you live on a bounty right, if I know the ninja correctly

Christine- how'd you know my dad was a ninja?

Sapphire- who else was saving the world from the Serpentine, do you know the way you and you father came?

Christine- we came from the woods.

Sapphire- okay, let's go, *held out her hand*

Christine held Sapphire's hand

Cole got to the bounty repeatedly saying,

Cole- drop off supplies, go back to Ninjago City, look for Christine

Zane- Cole, if you would like we could help you look for her.

Kai- ya, she's apart of the team, and she's all of our responsibility.

Cole- thanks guys

Knock on the door sound

Jay- I'll get it *opens the door* hello

Sapphire- hi, I'm here for Cole Blacksmith, I found his daughter.

Cole almost instantly went to the door, he seen a beautiful woman about his age, and standing by her was Christine,

Cole- oh Christine! *hugged Christine* thank you so much, uhh

Sapphire- Sapphire, Sapphire Colette, and your welcome, I couldn't stand to see a little girl cry

Cole- well, maybe we can hang out some time, *blushes a little*

Sapphire- sure, when? *blushes a little too*

Cole- is now okay?

Sapphire- now's okay.

They both walked out.

Jay- how did you..

Christine- its all in the tears.

Kai- okay what's going on,I know for a fact Christine would never leave Cole's side.

Zane- yes, this is becoming quite fishy

Jay- we're busted,

Christine- we're busted,

Christine faced Kai and Zane,

Christine- okay so moter-mouth over here was complaining nonstop, about me calling Nya mom, but it's not my fault if she's the only mother figure on the bounty!

Jay- okay so I might have complained a little bit

Christine- a little bit?

Jay- okay so a little more than a little bit,

Christine- anyway, devised a plan to get daddy someone to love, and for Jay to stop complaining!

Kai-okay you two quite the bickering I'm in!

Zane- as am I.

Christine- sweet more people in on the plan!

Ooooooôoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookoooooooo

Okay well I think I will leave you all there, maybe the next chapter will be about Cole and Sapphire's date! Oo la la! Well until next chapter! Plz review!

~Frost~


	2. fall in love

OK I know I just posted this like yesterday, but had to post a new chapter, at least i got one review. X)

Disclaimer I don't own Ninjago, just the oc's!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Last we left off, Kai and Zane had just found out about Christine and Jay's plan,

Christine- so I thought that the girl that would come and help me like dad did a month ago she would be the perfect match,

Zane- my data base says... that is one of the best ways to find a perfect match.

Christine- wow really, i just followed my heart, and that's what came out.

Kai- i just have one question, why was Jay complaining so much when he knows there is nothing between Cole and my sister.

Zane- i too would like to know why.

everyone looked at Jay who was blushing

Christine- ya Uncle Jay, why were you complaining so much?

Jay- well... i... uh...

Christine- wait, did you think that if i called Nya mom too much, that Dad and Nya would think its a sign to get together?

Zane- now that you mention it, i too think that is the case.

Kai- so is that the case Jay?

everyone looked at Jay again, who was blushing even more.

Jay- OK! its true1 i thought that if Christine called Nya mom to much her and Cole would get together!

Christine- oh Uncle Jay, *hugs him* you know that Nya would never leave you, she loves you.

Jay started to cry because he had just admitted he was a little jealous of the whole mom dad thing, he started hugging Christine like he was a scared little child holding on to his mother like he had just had a nightmare.

Kai and Zane- *giggle*

Christine- Jay your a grown man, start acting like it.

Jay- *sniffle* oh, *jumps up and acts like nothing had happened*

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

meanwhile underground, a certain snake was ploting

Pythore- oh we were ssso close, if those Ninja hadn't been in the way she would be as good as gone.

minion- uh Pythore..

Pythore- WHAT!

minion- ah! the Ninja have a new member! *shakes with fear*

Pythore- oh, a new member, well, i would like to meet this new member, *evil laugh*

minion- *evil laugh*

Pythore- ONLY I CAN EVIL LAUGH! GET THE NINJA'S NEW MEMBER!

minion- gah! yes Pythore!*runs away with fear*

Pythore- oh how do i put up with these snakes...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

meanwhile with Cole and Sapphire they were having a magical evening, the stars where up the moon was shining brightly, there was romance in the air...

Cole- so, what do you do for a living? i mean since you have weapons you obviously fight right?

Sapphire- well yes and no, i work at a Dojo in Ninjago.

Cole- oh let me guess, its Deriths Dojo.

Sapphire- well no, i'm just here in Ninjago City to visit my parents, at the Dojo i work at, we train children who want to grow to be heros someday, you know your team inspires my students.

Cole- who owns the Dojo?

Sapphire- oh, my brother Blade, he only let me work there because i always beat him when he challenged me to a fight when we were younger.

Cole- wow, is he older than you, or are you older than him?

Sapphire- he's older than me.

Cole- wow, are you serious? no way.

Sapphire- and you know what.

Cole- what?

Sapphire- i'm the only girl at the Dojo, there are no other girl teachers, and most girls that are students, they quite on their first week or so.

Cole- hmm, so what i'm hearing is that your a tough girl.

Sapphire- oh i guess you could say that. *blushes*

Cole- well i uh would like to thank you again for bringing Christine home

Sapphire- by the way, she looks alot like my friend Ember's daughter,

Cole- EMBER!

Sapphire- yeah, i hope her daughter survived the attack, they only found Ember and Blaze dead, they didn't find their daughter.

Cole- Christine, i'm not her biological father, her real parents died in an attack from the Serpentine, and their names were...

Cole and Sapphire- Ember and Blaze!

Cole- so this means you know a lot about her mother right?

Sapphire- yes, we like grew up together.

Cole- you wouldn't mind if i told Christine would you?

Sapphire- if it would make her happy it would make me happy.

Cole- oh it would make her so happy.

the was a silence and they both leaned in for a kiss, but Cole stopped and said

Cole- well uh, want me to walk you home? *blushes*

Sapphire- uh, sure, heh heh. *blushes*

they walk to Sapphire's parents house

Cole- so uh, think i can see you again tomorrow?

Sapphire- i don't see why not. when.

Cole- noon?

Sapphire- noon's good, *blushes, then kisses Cole on the cheek* good night Cole. *shuts the door*

Cole- *touches his cheek* good night Sapphire...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cole got home still toughing his cheek where Sapphire had pressed her soft lips upon, he was lovestruck, he walked in through the door to the bounty, to everyone staring at him

Cole- what? *still holding his cheek*

Kai- why are you holding your cheek?

Christine- did something happen?

Cole- *quickly took his hand off his cheek* no nothing happened, heh heh. *blushes*

Jay- then why were you holding your cheek?

Cole- no reason, Christine, i need to tell you something. come with me.

Christine walked with Cole to the bedroom.

Christine- ya dad

Cole- ok, so you know that girl who brought you home today?

Christine- ya, what about her?

Cole- she, she knew your real mother.

Christine- *eyes widened* she knew my real mom.

Cole- yes,she did.

Christine- oh by the way i know why you were holding your cheek, she kissed your cheek, you don't have to hide it from me, i know you like her, well i guess its getting pretty late, i better get going to bed,

she climbed into the bed that she and Cole shared

Christine- *closed eyes* night dad...

Cole- night Christine, *walked out of the room*

ooooooooooooooooo**LATER**o**WITH**o**SAPPHIRE**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

she walked into her parents house.

Sapphire- mom dad you'll never guess... *GASP*

she seen Serpentine instead of her parents

minion- well we didn't have to go far to find her,

Sapphire- what do you want, where's my parents?!

minion2- oh they left to go visssit your brother,

minion- now that your here, we can bring you to Pythore.

the two minions closed in on Sapphire

Sapphire- no, no, nooooooo!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! how'd you like that! i loved it, there was romance, humor, and kidnapping1 it had it all! at least i think so, anyway, review! X)

~Frost~


	3. TRAP!

hi, chapter 3 here, in this chapter i may or may not have Sapphire rescued, who knows, oh ya, i do, anyway let's get on with the story.

disclaimer- i do not own Ninjago what so ever, just the oc's.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

the next day came, and Cole seemed happy and Lovestruck at the same time, Christine was smiling because she knew why he was like that, the others kind-of knew, yet didn't, every now and then Jay, Kai, Zane, Nya, or Christine would catch Cole touching his cheek, he says its nothing but Christine knows its something, finally it was noon and Cole said,

Cole- finally! noon!

Zane- what is so special about this hour?

Cole- *blushes* um...

Christine- uh, Dad's got a doctors appointment, right Dad.

Cole- oh. ya, really need to get going, bye! *rushes out the door*

Nya- that's weird, Cole doesn't like the doctors

Wu- he may have changed his point of thought. *winks at Christine*

Nya- ok, but why wouldn't he tell us about it?

Christine- he thought you guys would ask him the questions your asking right now.

Nya- well it s not my fault he said he didn't like the doctor.

Kai- why don't we just drop it sis, its Cole's business not ours.

Nya- ya Kai, i guess your right.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cole was so happy, but when he came up to Sapphire's parents house, he seen police.

Cole- uh oh

he ran up to see two elders and one male that looked to be about two years older,

police- wow, wow, back up this a crime scene, no pedestrians

Cole- who you calling pedestrian, i came to see Sapphire!

Cole didn't feel to hot about yelling at a cop.

Mrs. Colette- wait did you say you came to see Sapphire?

the cops let Cole through then Cole said

Cole- ya why, what happened?

Mr. Colette- Sapphire, she never came back last night, we thought she might have stayed out late then go to her brothers Dojo.

Cole- no she didn't, i walked her home last night.

Blade- what were you doing with my sister last night?

Cole- hey, back off, we were just hanging out.

Mrs. Colette- Blade, be nice, he may be able to help.

Cole- help, help with what? where's Sapphire?

Blade- we don't know, did you not hear us when we said she neve rcame back last night or came to my Dojo.

Cole- then i'll find her.

Blade- what makes you so sure you can

Cole- because i'm... * puts his ninja mouth mask* a ninja, and i have a team.

Mrs. Colette- oh would you, she's our only daughter, please

Cole- of course Mrs. Colette, that's what Ninjas do. now to get my team! *rushes away to the bounty*

Blade- he better not think about dating my sister. *crosses arms*

Mrs. Colette- oh, Blade don't be that way

Blade- I'm just saying, just saying, *gave Cole a death stare as Cole ran away*

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cole got to the Bounty out of breath with everyone looking at him

Kai- uh, how was the doctors?

Cole- *heavy breathing* what? what doctor?

Zane- what do you mean, you had a doctors appointment, did you not?

Nya- are you sure you were at the doctors?

Christine- *face palm* dad you blew your own cover.

Cole- oh that's not important, what is important is we need to find Sapphire, she's missing!

Jay- who's Sapphire?

Zane- isn't she the one who brought Christine home yesterday?

Cole- yes! i dropped her off at home last night, and when i went to see her today there was police at her parents house, and i was called Pedestrian!

Kai- i think the Pedestrian part could have been less important.

Cole- *walks up to Kai, points a finger in his face* no one calls me Pedestrian!

Kai- *backs up* ok ok, calm down, i get it no one calls you Pedestrian.

Nya- but why didn't you just tell us the truth instead of lying about where you were going?

Cole- i.. uh... i... *sigh*.. i just didn't want you to know.

Nya- know about what?

Cole- that something magical happened last night, something i can't explain, its like my heart skips a beat, like i can't breath, i feel like i'm on fire when i'm around her...

Jay- then you need to have some water when your around her. ha ha ha ha! ah ha haaohhh, being serious, killed the moment didn't i?

Christine- pretty much ya

Nya- anyway, the feeling you just described was the feeling of love

Cole- what! i just met her yesterday! how can i like her that way already?

Christine- um let's see, she kissed your cheek yesterday, which is why you were holding it.

Cole- Christine!

Jay- SHE KISSED YOUR CHEEK!

Kai- oh so we have Mr. Romance here.

Cole- guys gotta be serious, Sapphire has been kidnapped and i have no idea who would.

Wu- have you looked at the scene of the crime?

Cole- oh ya that's right, that's why i came back, to get my team, not do it on my own,

Jay- you need the full package, not just the separate item

Kai- if it means we get to kick butt, i'm in.

Zane- as am i

Cole- thanks guys, this means the world to me

Jay- *whispers* ya the world as in Sapphire.

Jay, Zane, Kai- he he he he he!

Cole- i herd that! *angry stare at Jay*

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

meanwhile underground Sapphire was just waking up and seen her legs where chained to the wall

Sapphire- groan, what happened, where am i, and why are my legs chained to the.. ow.. *grabbed her head*

Pythore- ohh, hello Ninja..

Sapphire- Ninja, are you talking to me?

Pythore- why yes you are their new member, aren't you?

Sapphire- they never... ow.. got a new member..ow.. *grabs head*

Pythore- MINION!

minion- yes Pythore... *shakes in fear*

Pythore- you said that the Ninja had a new member!

minion- we seen her and the black Ninja hanging around each other last night,and this morning the black Ninja went to her house and spoke out in rage when she was missing.

pythore- that doesn't mean she's on their team, it.. just.. means... their.. close.. *evil smile* this girl can help us rid the world of these pesky Ninja once and for all!

Sapphire- in your dreams! ow... as if i would ever help you.. ow! *grabs head*

Pythore- *slithers to Sapphire grabs her chin* oh all you have to do is look pretty... *evil smile*

Sapphire- get your.. ow... scaly hands.. ow.. off me... *takes her head out from under his hand*

Pythore- there's nothing you can do about this.. *slithers away*

when Pythore was out of the room as if on cue, the Ninja came from the ceiling, Cole ran to Sapphire like it was the end of the world, he started to hug her, she did the same but started crying.

Cole- *lifted his head from the hug* Sapphire, whats wrong?

Sapphire- *crying* you shouldn't have come, its a trap.. *sob*

Cole- we've defeated these snake heads before, and we can do it again, *seen Sapphire's head* your head, its bleeding, *rips off some of his Ninja suit, wraps it around her head* its gonna be ok

Sapphire- no its not, the longer your here the more of a risk you are of being caught, leave save yourself

Cole- but what about you?

Sapphire- i'll figure it out just go!.. ow..

Cole- *grabs her head* i'm not leaving you, your hurt,

Sapphire- you will be if you don't go,

Cole- i said i'm not going

Jay- uh, guys not to ruin the moment again but... SERPENTINE!

Jay points at the snakes closing in on them.

Sapphire- Cole i told you, you were in danger.

Cole- Sapphire, i told you we can beat these snake heads,

Sapphire- if you can then go help your team

Cole- as you wish, here, *takes something pointy out of his pocket* un-chain yourself. *went to help the others with the snakes

Sapphire was picking the lock on the shackles she finally got free, she was about to go help the others, but she fell and herd a voice

Pythore- and where do your going? *grabs her arm and pulls her to a different room

Sapphire- HELLLlllllpppppp! AHHHHhhhhh!

Cole- SAPPHIRE!

Kai- go ahead Cole.. *struggle to keep a snake off him*.. save her.. grr.. we'll hold em off.

Jay- *a snake tries to bit him* HEY DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT BITING ME! *hits the snake with num-chucks*

Zane- yes Cole we can handle them! *trows Ninja stars at snakes*

Cole- thanks guys, SAPPHIRE! *runs after Pythore and Sapphire*

Cole got to the room Pythore and Sapphire were in. Pythore had Sapphire hanging over a pit of lava,

Pythore- not another step or she dies,

Sapphire- COLE!

Cole- SAPPHIRE! *takes a step forward*

Pithore- *cuts the rope holding Sapphire a little* no, no, no, Ninja, unlesss, you don't want her alive, keep walking,

Cole- of course i want her alive

Pythore- well, you both could be together, and no harm will be done if...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ok, lets leave off there, i think that's enough typing for this chapter, chapter 4 is on its way, review!

~Frost~


	4. sad or happy!

Hi chapter 4 here, I know last time I left you at a cliffie, well, that was the point! So are you ready to find out what Pythore's plan is, read to find out.

Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago, I only own the oc's.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*flashback *

Sapphire- COLE!

Cole- SAPPHIRE!

*flashback over*

Pythore- well, you two could be together, if, you surrender.

Cole- what!

Sapphire- should have seen this coming.. ow...

Pythore- well what'll it be Ninja, watch your love die, or live together forever in a dungeon.

Cole- uhhh, *looks worried*

Sapphire- Cole, it'll be okay, I'll be fine.

Cole- that's what you said the last time, and look where that got you.

Sapphire- remember how I said I work at my brother's Dojo, and how you said I was a tough girl.

Cole- ya..

Sapphire- focas on that, that I'm a tough girl, don't worry about me, save the world.

Pythore- *groan* this is taking to long *cuts the rope holding Sapphire*

Sapphire- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole- SAPPHIRE!

So Cole jumps after Sapphire, the others had just come in, when Cole jumped for Sapphire, the lava made a huge explosion the moment Cole caught Sapphire, the explosion made a lava wall so the others couldn't see if Cole and Sapphire made it, the lava burned some of Sapphire's hair, up to her shoulders, they landed on the other side, Cole landed on the ground, Sapphire landed on top of Cole, Nya, Wu, and Christine rushed to Cole and Sapphire, while Kai, Zane, and Jay took care of Pythore

Nya- do think their okay!? *looks for a pulse in Cole*

Wu- I don't know. *looks for a pulse in Sapphire*

Nya- i got one, but its not very strong!?

Wu- same here.

Christine- *kneeled down to Sapphire and Cole* please, you two can't die, you two have something special, *started to cry* you both helped me in need or not, *cried more*

Nya-I lost the pulse.

Wu- as did I.

Christine- no, no, *cried harder * nooooooo!

Kai, Zane, and Jay had taken care of Pythore, but to find out, there was no happy ending, then a flash of light had come and when it landed it was Lloyd, he seen everyone was crying, he put a questioning look but then seen Cole and a girl on the ground unconscious he walked up to Christine, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

Christine-I...it was to late.. they didn't make it..

Lloyd- *tried to fight the tears**remember look* Christine

Christine- y..ya Uncle Lloyd.

Lloyd- you can save them

Christine- what how?

Lloyd- your the Draco Spinjitzu master, and if I remember correctly, the Draco Spinjitzu master has a healing technique,

Christine- well how do I do it? *her Draco mark glowed*

Lloyd-your already doing it * pointed out her glowing mark*

Then the glow spread to her hands that where rested on Cole and Sapphire, under Cole's eyes they glowed brightly, under Sapphire's gave a little glow, then came an explosion of light, when the light cleared Cole's eyes opened slowly, Sapphire's did not, she was still rested on Cole

Cole- what's wrong with Sapphire, *frantically started looking for her pulse but found none* is she...

Christine- how come it worked on Cole but it didn't on Sapphire?

Wu- because you don't know her like you know Cole, your power doesn't see why she needs to be here.

Cole- *props Sapphire's head In his hands* she's amazing, smart beautiful, please Sapphire, come back to me, *kisses her forehead* please, *kisses her on the lips*

Now that kiss sent the most powerful thing in the world to her heart... true love... her heart started pounding, skin color restoring, pulse returning, she opened her eyes slowly.

Sapphire- Cole...

Cole- Sapphire, *hugged her*

Wu- true love never fails.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay happy ending!

I will put a chapter 5,I think you readers would like to know what happens when Blade fins out about Cole kissing Sapphire, *evil laugh*

Review! :D


	5. Rage!

Hi, this is just the chapter of what happens when Blade finds out that Cole kissed Sapphire but does not wait for the rest of the story. WARNING! THERE WILL BE PHYSICAL CONTACT W/ COLE'S FACE!

disclaimer- i do not own Ninjago, just the oc's

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

okay so Wu made sure Sapphire's family knew she was ok but had a mild injury to the head, Blade wanted to go to the bounty to make sure Sapphire was okay, so when Wu was done with this special treatment that would take an hour to take affect as long as she stays in bed, but to Blade's surprise Sapphire didn't want to see him, she wanted to see Cole,

Cole- *walked into the room Sapphire was in* Sensei said you wanted to see me Sapphire.

Sapphire- ya, i wanted to see my life saver.

Cole- oh, i'm not a life saver

Sapphire- yes you are, Christine told me you kissed me...

Blade was walking by and when he herd those words he ran right in there,

Blade- YOU KISSED MY SISTER! *punched Cole in the eye when he said sister*

Sapphire- BLADE WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! *tries to get out of bed*

Cole was trying to get up, he had his hand over his right eye, when he uncovered it, there was some blood on it, Sapphire noticed he had a black eye, when he got to his feet Blade punched him in the face again, but not in the other eye, his left cheek, Christine herd all the noise and came in to see Sapphire trying to get out of bed and Blade beating up Cole,

Christine- *ran in between them* STOP IT! STO... uf!

Blade had hit her with his elbow, and she flew to the wall, Cole, being so protective of Christine, got up,

Cole- IT'S ONE THING HITTING ME! BUT HITTING MY DAUGHTER! *goes to trow a punch but Sapphire got in between them*

Sapphire- stop...*heavy breathing* you can't...*heavy breathing* hurt each other without hurting me...*fell into Cole's arms*

Cole realizing that what he was doing was wrong put Sapphire back into bed and went to check on Christine, Blade just stood there stunned he realized that he had hit a little girl, a girl that was only 4 years old he feel to his knees with guilt, Cole was tending to Christine,

Cole- Christine, Christine, speak to me,

Christine- dad...

Cole- oh thank the first Spinjitzu master your okay. *wraps her in a hug*

Christine- dad your eye, why were you and Blade fighting?

Cole- i don't know what his problem is...

Kai- it's called protective

Cole and Christine turned around to see the rest of the crew in the doorway

Kai- i felt the same thing when Jay was crushing on my sister, but Blade no matter how much i wanted to do what you did to Cole, i didn't cause i trusted my sister, and i knew if i held a grudge to long i'd hurt someone who wasn't involved, like you did.

Jay- we all have our rage moments..

Zane- some stronger than others...

Nya- and we don't know what to do...

Wu- but all rage will come to an end when trust takes its place...

Sapphire- Blade, i'm gonna be ok, i can handle life on my own, and i would love it if you would let me date Cole or at least got to know him better, like I did,

Blade- Cole, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me, and Christine, I'm so sorry to you as well, but Cole if you and my sister date prominence me one thing...

Cole- name it..

Blade- keep her safe, and you probly should get some ice on that Black eye.

Jay- *pulled out a melted ice pack* Zane will you do the honers.

Zane-certainly Jay, *freezes the ice pack with his hand*

Jay- *gave the ice pack to Cole* there you go.

Cole- *puts the pack on his eye* thanks Jay, thanks Zane, um Blade, would you like to, hangout tomorrow?

Blade- as long as I get to know you better, but one thing, why'd you kiss my sister?

Cole- she didn't have a pulse, I didn't know what else to do.

Blade- oh, by the way sis, mom and dad are gonna be so mad at you for getting your hair burned off.

Sapphire- hey, its not my fault i was tied up over a pit of lava.

All - *laugh*

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, now that's the end, I might do a one shot on Cole and Blade's get to know better day, idk, well review! BTW, the line, "thank the first Spinjitzu master" came from Nichole Jett, thank you Nichole! :D

~Frost~


End file.
